Nuestra loca historia de amor
by SasuHina-Uchiha-Rice
Summary: Shaoran regreso a Hong Kong y Sakura rompió con él porque no aguanto su relación a distancia, pero que pasara después de 10 años de este suceso, Shaoran regreso a Tomoeda pero sera que volvera a estar con Sakura o encontrara un nuevo amor? Todo esto y más en Nuestra loca historia de amor
1. Chapter 1

Después de que Sakura y yo por fin pudimos estar junto, el destino decidió volver a separarnos y esta vez porque me tuve que ir a vivir un tiempo a Hong Kong por asuntos familiares y Sakura decidió terminar nuestra relación porque no podía soportar la distancia y en verdad no la culpo porque debió de haber sido doloroso la relación a distancia de igual manera fue para mí.

Pero después de 10 años regrese a Tomoeda a estudiar la universidad y pues ya no encontré ni a Sakura ni a Daidouji y era algo lógico porque sabía que ellas querían estudiar fuera de la ciudad pero bueno las cosas tenían que cambiar

Busque un departamento con 2 habitaciones porque mis hermanas querían venir a visitarme, después de un buen tiempo encontré un departamento espacioso y con lo que yo requería y me dispuse a comprarlo e ir a descansar porque estaba muy cansado por el viaje y también porque mañana seria mi primer día de clases

A la mañana siguiente

Me levante a las 5:30 am, me fui a bañar y a arreglarme después de media hora ya estaba listo y me dispuse a acomodar mi mochila y después agarre las llaves del departamento y de mi auto, salí del departamento y fui directo a la universidad llegue a las casi a las 7 y todas las chavas se me quedaban viendo y eso a mí no me interesa

Busque que materia me tocaba y era la de Introducción a la Ingeniería en Sistemas Computacionales y Electrónicos en la sala 2 y pues ahí me dirigí cuando llegue al salón busque un lugar para sentarme hasta atrás y cuando lo encontré me senté ahí y un chavo se acercó a mí y me dijo oye bro todas las chicas te quedan viendo yo voltie y lo vi era un chavo alto cabello rubio y ojos color café

-le dije ya me había dado cuenta, pero no me importa jeje

\- de eso ya me di cuenta y cómo te llamas?

-soy Shaoran Li y tu?

-Soy Carlos

Shaoran- gusto en conocerte jeje

Carlos- lo se jajaja

Shaoran- jaja como que ya no

Carlos- eres malo

Shaoraon- que va, soy un angelito no ves mis alas

Carlos- jaja si claro

Shaoran- pues claro

Carlos- como que seremos muy buenos amigos

Shaoran- eso ya lo veremos

Una voz interrumpe su conversación – buenos días alumnos favor de sentarse y uno por uno se presentaran y comenzaremos con el joven de allá- el maestro me señalo a mi

Me levante de mi asiento y dije- soy shaoran y tengo 19 años fin

Escuche que las chavas decían que lindo es, que guapo y cosas así pero no hice caso, después vi que Carlos se levantó y dijo- yo soy Carlos tengo 20 años y me gustaría conocerlos a todos jeje

Y así fueron pasando cada alumno hasta terminar y la clase siguió su camino con las indicaciones del profesor

En el receso

Estuve platicando con Carlos mientras desayunamos

Carlos- se ve que las chicas no te van a dejar en paz

Shaoran- ya ni me lo digas pero no me acercare a ninguna para que no haiga más problemas

Carlos- eres aburrido

Shaoran- ya veremos quién es el aburrido

Carlos- y como lo veremos?

Shaoran- entremos al equipo de futbol americano

Carlos- sale bro vamos a inscribirnos de una vez

Shaoran- haber quien llega primero jeje- Salí corriendo

Carlos-espérame no seas malo

Shaoran- apúrate

Llegamos a la dirección y nos inscribimos y mañana iríamos a la primera sección de entrenamiento

Entramos a las demás clases y al final me despedí de Carlos y llegue a mi departamento a comer a hacer tareas y por fin dormir

A la mañana siguiente después de clases estuvieron los entrenamientos y yo quede seleccionado como mariscal de campo y ahí comencé a llevarme bien con dos chicos llamados Daniel y Héctor y también Carlos se llevó muy bien con ellos

Al finalizar las prácticas nos fuimos a nuestras distintas casas y a hacer lo mismo de ayer

Y así paso el tiempo mi vida era ir a las clases y a los entrenamientos y hacer tareas comer, y dormir

Ahora que lo pienso mi vida se ha vuelto muy monótona y eso que ya paso un año y debo hacer nuevas cosas he estado pensando y ya lo he platicado con los chicos que debería poner en alquiler o prestar la otra habitación que tengo en el departamento y creo que si lo hare y más ahorita que ya van a ingresar nuevos alumnos y estarán buscando un lugar donde quedarse y más ahorita que no hay muchos lugares donde quedarse, estoy decidido mañana hare volantes para anunciar que hay un cuarto en mi departamento pero hasta entonces ya me voy a dormir

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano para hacer el volante después que lo hice, lo imprimí y después de eso me bañe, me cambie y desayune y por fin ya listo para ir a la universidad, cuando llegue pegue el volante en los anuncios y quede viendo otros anuncios, mientras tanto llego una chica de cabello negro y ondulado y ella agarro el volante que había hecho él

Shaoran- estas buscando un departamento o una habitación?

_-una habitación, pero ya encontré un anuncio voy a llamar para más información- ella voltio a verme y los dos nos sorprendimos al habernos reconocido

_-eres Li?

Shaoran- si Daidouji

Daidouji me abrazo y yo le correspondí

Tomoyo- no pensé verte por aquí, pero me da mucha alegría haberlo hecho, pero llámame mejor Tomoyo ya que nos conocemos desde hace mucho

Shaoran-lo mismo digo yo te llamare tomoyo y tu a mi Shaoran

Tomoyo- está bien, shaoran?

Shaoran- si, Tomoyo

Tomoyo-conoces a quien puso este anuncio?

Shaoran- claro que si aquí lo tienes frente a ti y claro que te puedes quedar conmigo-sonrojado- que diga en la otra habitación

Tomoyo- no será mucha molestia?-pregunto pero también con un sonrojo

Shaoran-claro que no y por cierto te ha asentado muy bien estos años te ves hermosa

Tomoyo- gracias shaoran

Shaoran- si quieres saliendo de clases te muestro la habitación

Tomoyo- estaría muy bien

Shaoran- que carrera estas estudiando? y no creo que aquí tengamos la carrera de diseño de modas

Tomoyo- aunque el diseño de modas es mi pasión estoy estudiando administración de empresas

Shaoran- ahh... que clase tienes ahorita?

Tomoyo- tengo la clase de introducción al marco legal y aspectos mercantiles en el salón 6 pero no sé dónde queda

Shaoran- no te preocupes yo te llevo- y la agarro de la mano y salieron corriendo porque ya estaba tarde

Tomoyo- no tan rápido Shaoran- de repente shaoran se detiene

Shaoran- ya llegamos-y le da una sonrisa

Tomoyo- gracias

Shaoran-nos vemos en la cafetería en el receso

Tomoyo- está bien Shaoran- y le da una sonrisa

Mientras que todas las chicas que estaban en el salón se quedaban embobadas viendo a Shaoran

Cuando Tomoyo entro al salón se escuchaban que las chicas estaban platicando sobre lo guapo que era Shaoran y de lo que dichosa que era la chava que estaba anteriormente a su lado y poniéndose triste porque pensaban que ya tenía novia.

 **HASTA AQUÍ HEMOS QUEDADO CON ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA Y PRONTO YA ESTARA EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO... HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA AQUÍ ESTÁ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA LINDA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LES AGRADECERÍA SUS COMENTARIOS**

 _ **CAPITULO II**_

Pov. Tomoyo

Después de 2 horas de clases por fin llego el receso y estuve buscando donde era la cafetería cuando la encontré fui a comprar mi desayuno porque hoy en la mañana no pude hacer mi propio desayuno, después busque un lugar dentro de la cafetería para esperar a Shaoran y poder desayunar, vi un lugar cerca de una ventana donde se podía observa un hermoso jardín y me fui a sentar ahí **.**

Escuche que alguien enfrente a mí me decía—hola guapa porque tan solita

Tomoyo—estoy esperando a alguien

_- ahh... mi nombre es Romeo estoy de segundo y te vi hoy que saliste de la clase de marco legal

Romeo—y cuál es tu nombre?

Tomoyo- Daidouji Tomoyo

Romeo—que hermoso nombre tienes- quieres salir conmigo esta noche?

Tomoyo—no, gracias

Romeo—vamos seguro que no te arrepentirás- me dijo con mirada pervertida pero de repente vi a mi salvador

Tomoyo- Shaoran!

El voltio a verme entre perplejo y sorprendido pero a pesar de eso me dio una linda sonrisa pero cuando vio a Romeo a mi lado puso una cara de pocos amigos jeje, llego hasta donde yo estaba y...

Shaoran- Hola Tomy-chan lamento la demora es que salí tarde de clases- y me dio una linda sonrisa y yo le di otra

Tomoyo-que bueno que ya estás aquí- me levante de mi asiento y le di un abrazo y el me lo devolvió y después nos soltamos

Shaoran-espero que no te hayan molestado- y quedo viendo enojado a Romeo y el cual solo Sali rápido de la cafetería

Tomoyo- lo asustaste jeje

POV SHAORAN

Shaoran- parece que sii - me sentí muy enojado cuando vi que ro9meo estaba molestando a Tomoyo lo bueno es que ya se fue y suspiro

Tomoyo-gracias Shaoran eres mi ángel guardián

Shaoran- de nada para eso son los amigos

Tomoyo-vamos a desayunar

Shaoran- espérame aquí voy a ir a comprar mi desayuno

Tomoyo- está bien

Fui a comprar mi desayuno y regrese rápido a donde me estaba esperando Tomoyo y comenzamos a desayunar hasta que Tomoyo me pregunto algo **.**

Tomoyo- por que todos nos están viendo?

Shaoran- te están viendo a ti porque eres hermosa – tomoyo se sonrojo

Tomoyo- eso no es cierto, anda dime

Shaoran- es la ver... no pude terminar porque alguien nos interrumpio

_-miren lo que tenemos por aquí, es el gran Shaoran no salgo con chicas porque son unas molestias

Shaoran- ya cállate Carlos

Carlos- pero si es la verdad, pero quien es esta linda chica que está a tu lado?

Shaoran- pues te presento a la hermosa, linda y amable Daijouji Tomoyo y él es Carlos mi mejor amigo

Tomoyo- es un placer conocerte

Carlos- el gusto es mío

Tomoyo- Carlos, porque todos nos quedan observando?

Shaoran- porque eres hermosa

Carlos- y porque estas con Shaoran el chico que dice que las mujeres lo acosan y eso lo molesta pero nadie le entiende al pobrecito jajaja

Tomoyo- te acosan, Shaoran?

Shaoran- algo asi, es que todas las chicas me observan, se me declaran y me están invitando a salir a cada momento

Carlos- y lo más misterioso para las demás chicas es que hoy hay una linda joven desayunando con él

Tomoyo- pobre de ti, Shaoran

Shaoran- jeje sii

Carlos- los dejo nos vemos tengo que ir a la dirección

Shaoran- y ahora que hiciste?

Carlos- es que le hice una pequeña broma al profesor de sistemas

Shaoran- ten más cuidado con esas bromas que haces

Carlos- lo sé pero fue divertido jajaja nos vemos- vimos que se fuera Carlos

Tomoyo- parece buena persona Carlos

Shaoran- y lo es, ya va a terminar el receso apurémonos a desayunar

Tomoyo- sii- terminamos de desayunar y acompañe a Tomoyo a su clase en el segundo piso porque mi salón estaba cerca

Tomoyo- Gracias por acompañarme- vi que ella se acercaba a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla yo me sonroje

Shaoran- de nada, Tomy- y le di una linda sonrisa y a lo lejos escuche que las chicas gritaron por el beso que me dio ella

Tomoyo- me gusta tu sonrojo

Shaoran- te veo aquí cuando salgamos de clase- y me aleje sin que ella pudiera responderme entre a mi salón y me senté al lado de Carlos

Shaoran-como te fue en la dirección?

Carlos- bien no me dijeron nada me salve y como te fue con tu noviesita?

Shaoran-ella no es mi novia no por el momento- mientras dije eso me quede pensando en Tomoyo hasta que llego el profesor y tuve que poner atención a la clase

De repente el profesor salió y Carlos se acercó y pregunto- te gusta Tomoyo?

Yo me quede un poco sacado de onda porque no tenía claro mis sentimientos pero creo que fue su llegada lo que impresiono y el beso y los abrazos que nos dimos pero sigo enamorado de Sakura pero la verdad no sé lo que estoy sintiendo por ella **.**

Shaoran- pues no se

Carlos- yo creo que te gusta y se van a casar muy pronto ya lo veras

Shaoran- no digas tonterías, la quiero como una amiga creo

Carlos- sino aprovechas tu oportunidad puedes perderla porque ella es muy bonita y creo que Romeo se enamoró de ella o tal vez solo quiere jugar con ella- cuando oi que Carlos dijo eso me enoje mucho hasta ya quería ir a buscar a Romeo y golpearlo para que no se meta con ella **.**

Shaoran- él no se va a quedar con ella porque ella es- Carlos me interrumpió

Carlos- porque ella es tuya?

Shaoran- si porque ella es mía, eso no es lo que quise de decir ya ves ya me enredaste

Carlos- jajajajajaja

Shaoran-ya cállate

Carlos- pobre Tomoyo se va a quedar con un amargado como tu jajaja- ya no le conteste

Cuando termino las clases salí rápido a buscar a Tomoyo y la encontré a fuera de su salón

Shaoran- vamos a la casa

Tomoyo- si vamos

Salimos de la escuela y fuimos al estacionamiento a buscar mi auto

Tomoyo- cuál es tu auto?

Shaoran- es el de la esquina de en frente, es un convertible negro

Tomoyo- ya lo vi, tienes un hermoso auto

Shaoran- Gracias

Tomoyo- de nada

Shaoran- quieres ir a comer por ahí?

Tomoyo- estaría bien

Nos acercamos a mi auto y le abrí la puerta a Tomoyo y ella entro y me dijo gracias yo subí al auto y empecé a conducir y después de un rato llegamos a un buen restaurante **.**

 **POR HOY ES TODO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO Y PARA LA PRÓXIMA SE ENCONTRARAN CON ALGUIEN Y HABRÁ MUCHAS SORPRESAS.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AQUÍ ESTÁ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

 _ **CAPÍTULO III**_

POV. TOMOYO

Después que entramos al restauran comenzamos a platicar

Shaoran- como te fue en tu primer día de clases?

Tomoyo- me fue muy bien todo estuvo tranquilo y a ti como te fue?

Shaoran- pues bien

Tomoyo- que bueno

Shaoran- te acuerdas del chico pelirrojo que hablo contigo en la cafetería?

Tomoyo- de Romeo sí, porque?

Shaoran- es que no quiero que te acerques a él

Tomoyo- por qué? Acaso estas celoso-

Shaoran- no es eso, es que él es un mujeriego y no quiero que te pase nada- se sonrojo cunando dijo eso

Tomoyo- gracias por preocuparte- le di un beso en la mejilla

Shaoran- de nada

POV. SHAORAN

Después del beso que me dio Tomoyo comenzamos a comer y ya no continuamos con la conversación, después de terminar pague la cuenta y nos dirigimos al hotel donde Tomoyo se había quedado la noche anterior.

Tomoyo recogió algunas cosas que no estaban guardadas en su mochila mientras que yo agarre algunas cajas donde tenía guardado sus demás cosas y las lleve a mi auto.

Cuando estaba guardando las cajas Tomoyo ya iba bajando con una mochila y la guardo en el auto después la lleve a mi departamento y tuvimos que sacar las cajas y llevarlas hasta el departamento.

Después de haber terminado le dije a Tomoyo

Shaoran- Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar

Tomoyo- gracias Shaoran

Shaoran- ven vamos a ver tu habitación

Tomoyo- si vamos

La dirigí a donde había dos puertas grandes de madera le dije que la de ella era la derecha y la mía la izquierda abrí la puerta de su cuarto.

Tomoyo- esta grande la habitación con unas cortinas largas quedaría perfecta para este ventanal

Shaoran- creo que sí, espero que sea de tu agrado compartir el departamento conmigo y también la habitación por el momento solo está la cama y un pequeño sillón pero le puedes añadir los muebles que quieras

Tomoyo- gracias eres muy lindo conmigo y creo que mañana después de clases saldré a comprar algunos muebles y otras cosas

Shaoran- si quieres te puedo acompañar

Tomoyo- claro que si

Shaoran- te dejo componer tu habitación y por si quieres algo estaré en la otra habitación haciendo mis tareas- y Salí de la habitación de Tomoyo y cerré la puerta y entre a mi habitación y me dedique a hacer mi tarea

POV TOMOYO

Las horas pasaron y deje muy hermosa mi habitación y vi reloj eran las 7 de la noche y me decidí a preparar algo rico de cenar para Shaoran, Salí de mi habitación y entre a la cocina busque entre las cosas que había y prepare onigiris y Gyozas espero que a Shaoran le guste.

POV SHAORAN

Salí de mi habitación y sentí un olor delicioso que provenía de la cocina fui directo ahí y vi una hermosa imagen que quedaría guardada en mi memoria.

Vi una sencilla silueta que se movía con delicadeza a través de la cocina y cuando esta silueta voltio vi a la dulce Tomoyo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas se veía hermosa y más con un ese mandil que tenía puesto.

Tomoyo- pensé que terminaría de hacer de cenar antes que tú salieras de tu habitación y así sorprenderte- pero vaya que me sorprendió.

Shaoran- no importa jeje- cuando vine a ver Tomoyo me tomo de la mano y me jalo hasta el comedor y me dijo

Tomoyo- quédate aquí mientras termino de preparar de hacer la cena

No sabía que decirle pero al final solo pude asentir con la cabeza y vi que Tomoyo se dirigió a la cocina de nuevo y estuve esperando por 20 minutos para que saliera de la cocina y ella llego aquí para componer la mesa y dejar los platos de comida y un poco de té y después se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de mí y me dijo.

Tomoyo- espero que te guste lo que prepare

Shaoran- gracias Tomy

Comenzamos a comer y con el primer bocado que di me encanto la comida y en verdad estaba deliciosa cuando terminamos de cenar le dije a Tomoyo

Shaoran- estuvo deliciosa la comida enserio eres una gran cocinera y de seguro el chico que se case contigo se sacara la lotería contigo- y le di una sonrisa a Tomoyo

Tomoyo- no digas eso que me da pena- ella se sonrojo

Shaoran- pero es verdad

Tomoyo- Shaoran!

Yo solo me reí y le ayude a llevar los trastes a la cocina y comencé a lavar los trastes mientras que Tomoyo limpiaba la mesa

Después de terminar Tomoyo me dijo que ya se iba a ir a dormir y yo le dije que buenas noches y que descansara.

Yo me quede en la sala viendo un rato televisión pero apague las luces y solo deje una lámpara encendida después de dos horas vi pasar a Tomoyo por la cocina pero que sorpresa me lleve porque la vi con un camisón que le llevaba hasta las rodillas pero que se asentaba muy bien a su figura pero volteé rápido para que no me viera observarla pero cuando regreso de la cocina me dijo.

Tomoyo- pensé que ya estabas dormido

Shaoran- no todavía no tengo sueño- y volteé a verla

Shaoran- sabes que puedo ver tu figura corporal a traes de tu camisón de dormir bajo la luz de la lámpara?- le pregunte tratando de mantener mi rostro sereno

Tomoyo-¿Qué? No voltea para otro lado- y me aventó un cojín del sillón y me dio en el rostro

Shaoran- eres mala- y la vi salir corriendo a su habitación mientras que ella decía hasta mañana

Y yo me quede pensando en que no es tan malo tener un compañero de departamento.

 **ESTE CAPÍTULO A LLEGADO A SU FINAL ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO, ESPERO PODER PUBLICAR MÁS SEGUIDO LOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE NUESTRA LOCA HISTORIA DE AMOR**.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA AQUÍ ESTÁ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA LINDA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LES AGRADECERÍA SUS COMENTARIOS**

 _ **CAPITULO IV**_

 **POV. SHAORAN**

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano para preparar el desayuno pero no pensé en contar que Tomoyo ya lo estaba haciendo.

Shaoran- Buenos días Tomoyo

Tomoyo- buenos días ya estoy preparando el desayuno para llevar a la escuela

Shaoran- gracias, te puedo ayudar en algo?

Tomoyo- no

Espere a que terminara y ella me entrego mi desayuno y fui a traer mi mochila y guarde mi desayuno en la mochila, cuando regrese a la sala encontré a Tomoyo que ya estaba al lado de la puerta esperándome.

Salimos del departamento y nos dirigimos a mi auto y nos fuimos rumbo a la escuela y ninguno de los menciono ninguna palabra hasta llegar al salón.

Tomoyo- nos vemos en la cafetería en el recreo

Shaoran- está bien

Y me fui a mi salón

Después de 4 horas de clases llego el receso y fui a la cafetería busque a Tomoyo pero no estaba nada más me senté en un lugar al lado de la ventana de la cafetería.

Después de un rato vi entrar a la cafetería a Tomoyo con otras dos chavas pero se separó de ellas y fue a mi lado y me dijo.

Tomoyo- tardaste mucho esperando?

Shaoran- no, pero porque tardaste?

Tomoyo- porque me acabo de inscribir al equipo de porristas

Shaoran- wow! No pensé que te inscribirías

Tomoyo- si y hoy son las pruebas para entrar al equipo

Shaoran- seguro lo lograras

Tomoyo- gracias Shaoran

Shaoran- de nada, desayunemos de una vez

Después del desayuno nos fuimos a nuestros salones

 **POV. TOMOYO**

Entre a mi salón y puse atención a la clase pero de repente llego la maestra de deportes y nos mandó a llamar a dos de mis compañeras Mary y Susy y también a mí y la maestra nos dijo que ya se iban a hacer las pruebas porque en la tarde no se podrá.

Seguimos a la maestra a la cancha y ahí había como 20 alumnas que también iban por las pruebas.

Nos fueron llamando una por una hasta que a mí me toco pasar y la verdad estoy muy nerviosa

Cuando pase a demostrar lo que sabía hacer hice algunas acrobacias, dos volteretas en el aire y termine con un Split e intente hacer una porra pero creo que no me salió.

Después que pasaron nos dijeron que cuando terminen las clases ya estarán los resultados y mañana comenzaran los entrenamientos para los que serán seleccionados después de estas instrucciones regresamos nuestros salones correspondientes.

Ahí trascurrieron normales las clases y cuando terminaros acomode rápido mis cosas y salí del salón pero ahí me encontré con Shaoran y le pregunte si me quería acompañar a ver los resultados y él dijo:

Shaoran- si vamos, pero primero vamos a tomar un poco de agua porque se ve que lo necesitas

Tomoyo- creo que tienes razón

Fuimos a la cafetería y Shaoran me compro una botella con agua y me la entrego y después fuimos a donde pegan los anuncios y ahí estaban las chavas pasando a ver los resultados, yo espere que pasaran todas las chavas.

Y cuando todas pasaron y se comenzaron a ir, pase con Shaoran a ver la lista y busque mi nombre y lo encontré y si fui aceptada estaba muy feliz que ni me di cuenta cuando salte a los brazos de Shaoran y lo abrace y él también me correspondió y me dijo.

Shaoran- felicidades! Sabía que lo lograrías y ahora si me vas a poder ir a animar a los partidos

Tomoyo- en que equipo estas?

Shaoran- en el equipo de futbol americano

Tomoyo- wow! Nunca pensé que te gustara el futbol americano y cuando habrá un partido?

Shaoran- Ya ves que si, en dos semanas

Tomoyo- que bien

Shaoran- si, volvamos a la casa

Tomoyo- está bien, necesito descansar porque mañana serán los enteramientos

Salimos de la escuela y nos dirigimos a la casa y después entramos a nuestros cuartos y a descansar hasta el día siguiente.

 **POR HOY ES TODO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO MUY PRONTO APARECERÁ SAKURA Y TODO LA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN GIRO INESPERADO.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA AQUÍ ESTÁ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA LINDA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LES AGRADECERÍA SUS COMENTARIOS Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.**

 __ _ **CAPITULO V**_

 _ **POV**_ **.** _ **SHAORAN**_

ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Tomoyo se quedó a vivir en el departamento y la verdad es muy lindo ver alguien más como Tomoyo aquí siento como si le diera vida a este departamento y más por nuestras peleas en las mañanas aunque ocasionadas por mi jeje

 _ **Flash back**_

Tomoyo iba a entrar a bañarse y salí corriendo para entrar primero al baño

Tomoyo- no seas malo déjame entrar bañarme primero

Shaoran- es que tardas mucho

Tomoyo- no es cierto

Shaoran- si lo es

Tomoyo- que no

Shaoran- que si

Tomoyo- bueno pues

Después de 15 minutos salí de bañarme y ella iba a entrar pero antes que entrara al baño la detuve y le dije:

Shaoran- mañana te ganare otra vez

Tomoyo- no va a ser así

Shaoran- ya veremos

Y ella entro a bañarse

Y a la mañana siguiente ella me puso una pequeña trampa en la puerta para que no pudiera abrirla y así comenzó nuestro juego de quien se baña primero **.**

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Acordarme de eso me da risa y también ella se siente a gusto conmigo y mañana por fin la veré hacer porras en el partido de futbol americano **.**

Tomoyo- Shaoran?

Shaoran- si Tomoyo?

Tomoyo- ya es hora de ir al entrenamiento

Shaoran- entonces vamos ya

Bajamos al estacionamiento, nos subimos a mi auto y nos vamos a la escuela para el entrenamiento **.**

Cuando llegamos Tomoyo se fue al salón de educación física y yo al campo de entrenamiento justo cuando entre ya estaban calentando los demás chicos y vi a lo lejos a Carlos y me acerque a él y lo salude y comencé a hacer calentamiento **.**

Dos horas después

Cuando termino el entrenamiento fui a buscar a Tomoyo al gimnasio y justo cuando estaba entrando una chava se me abalanzó, me abrazo y hasta me dio un beso en la mejilla que gracias a Dios pude evitar que la chava me besara en los labios, la agarre de los hombros y la aleje de mí y le dije:

Shaoran- no te acerque de esa manera de nuevo o no respondo por mis actos... Tomy! Vamos a casa- y me fui alejando un poco de la entrada y espere a Tomoyo **.**

Tomoyo- Ahora voy Shaoran- y se acercó poco a poco a mí

Cuando estuvimos fuera de la escuela Tomoyo me hablo

Tomoyo- con que tienes nueva novia

Shaoran- jajaja y quién es? Porque no la conozco

Tomoyo- pues Samara la chava que te beso

Shaoran- claro que no, ella se aprovechó de que iba a buscarte

Tomoyo- entonces tienes otra admiradora

Shaoran- por desgracia si y no sé cómo quitarme a todas de encima

Tomoyo- me gustaría ayudarte pero no sé como

Shaoran- Carlos me dio una idea pero no sé si quieras ayudarme con eso

Tomoyo- dime y te ayudare

Shaoran- Carlos, me dijo que tú puedes hacerte pasar por mi novia

Tomoyo- tu novia?

Shaoran- si pero es una idea descabellada porque no creo quieras aceptar o sí?

Tomoyo no respondió y

Shaoran- Tomoyo?

Tomoyo- este si acepto hacerme pasar por tu novia

Me quede muy sorprendido porque nunca pensé que aceptaría pero estoy feliz que aceptara y por eso hice lo que hice **.**

Abrace a Tomoyo y la alce y le di una vuelta en el aire y le dije al oído- Gracias Tomy- después la baje y me dijo

Tomoyo- vamos a la casa porque tienes que descansar por el partido

Shaoran- tienes razón y tú también descansaras conmigo

Tomoyo- si después de preparar la cena

Shaoran- hoy preparare la cena y será muy especial porque aceptaste ser mi novia

 **POR HOY ES TODO NOS VEMOS MAÑANA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPIÍTULO Y DOS CAPÍTULOS MAS Y APARECERÁ SAKURA Y TODO LA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN GIRO INESPERADO.**

 **HASTA MAÑANA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA AQUÍ ESTÁ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA LINDA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LES AGRADECERÍA SUS COMENTARIOS Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA.**

 _ **CAPITULO VI**_

 **POV SHAORAN**

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano porque el día de hoy tenemos un juego muy importante y estoy nervioso y no por el partido si no que hoy comenzaremos a fingir que somos novios con Tomy y eso me hace pensar un millón de cosas y si se siente obligada de apoyarme con esto mejor me voy a quitar todas las dudas ahora mismo

Entro a la cocina y veo a Tomy preparando el desayuno

Shaoran: Tomy tengo que hablar contigo, puedes venir a la sala por favor

Tomoyo: está bien pero no me asuste es algo grave

Shaoran: no te preocupes- llegamos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sillón uno al lado del otro

Tomoyo: que pasa Shaoran?

Shaoran: quiero saber si sigue el plan de hacerte pasar por mi novia?

Tomoyo: si claro

Shaoran: pero quiero que no te sientas obligada a hacerlo

Tomoyo: no te preocupes por eso cariño- me sonroje cuando dijo eso

Shaoran: hoy en el partido de futbol americano te pediré que seas mi novia

Tomoyo: Shaoran eso va a ser muy sorpresivo

Shaoran: todo para mi hermosa princesa- y le di una linda sonrisa

Tomoyo: mi príncipe encantador jejeje

Shaoran: jajajaja mejor vamos a preparar el desayuno mi princesa- la tome de la mano

Tomoyo: vamos cariño- nos encaminamos a la cocina y cuando llegamos se me vino a la mente una nueva pregunta que le tenía que hacer a Tomoyo

Shaoran: y nos tendremos que besar?- me sonroje y veo que Tomoyo también esta sonrojada

Tomoyo: todos los novios se besan pero, nosotros solo si es necesario nos besaremos

Shaoran: entonces si me dejaras besarte?

Tomoyo: este si

Shaoran: y si te beso ahora?- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella hasta sentir chocar su aliento junto al mío

Tomoyo: ahora no porque aquí no tenemos que demostrar si somos novios

Shaoran: está bien princesa- me aleje de ella

Tomoyo: ayúdame a preparar el desayuno

Shaoran: está bien

 **POV TOMOYO**

Todavía puedo sentir mi corazón latir rápidamente, pude sentir chocar mi aliento con el de Shaoran fue extraño pero a la vez agradable creo que este va a ser un largo día y eso que apenas está comenzando, con Shaoran nos pusimos a preparar el desayuno y después a desayunar cuando terminamos nos fuimos con dirección a la escuela pero llegamos un poco tarde porque había mucho tráfico y al entrar a la escuela Shaoran se despidió de mí y se fue rumbo a la dirección y yo me dirigí rumbo al gimnasio porque tengo una reunión con las demás porristas pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar alguien me tomo del brazo y me hizo voltear por un minuto pensé que era Shaoran pero muy equivocada estaba

Romeo: hola preciosa Tomy- chan

Tomoyo: solo Shaoran me llama así

Romeo: ahora si me vas a aceptar una invitación al bar

Tomoyo: no y ya me tengo que ir- me di la media vuelta y estaba a punto de seguir mi camino hasta que de repente me dijo

Romeo: Shaoran nunca te va a querer

No volteé a verlo pero lo que me dijo me dejo pensando será cierto eso Shaoran nunca me va a querer? Pero que estoy pensando Shaoran solo es mi amigo llegue al salón y vi a Daniela una de mis nuevas amigas

Tomoyo: hola Dani ¿lista para el partido?

Daniela: si claro ¿y tú?

Tomoyo: sii estoy muy emocionada por el partido

Daniela: debe ser porque vas a ver jugar a Shaoran verdad Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: tal vez si

Daniela: yo sabía que te gustaba Shaoran los dos se ven muy bien juntos hasta ya puedo imaginar a sus hijos serían muy hermosos y claro que yo seré la madrina y Carlos el padrino

Tomoyo: calma Daniela no vayas tan rápido y para empezar solo somos amigos y te gusta Carlos?

Daniela: estoy segura que van a ser novios muy pronto ya lo veras y claro que me gusta Carlos es tan lindo conmigo el otro día me acompaño

 **Flashback**

 **POV DANIELA**

Carlos: hola hermosa

Daniela: hola Carlos

Carlos: ¿a dónde te diriges?

Daniela: voy a la biblioteca

Carlos: si quieres te acompaño

Daniela: está bien

Llegamos a la biblioteca pedimos algunos libro y él se ofreció a llevar todos los libros y me acompaño hasta mi casa

Daniela: te invito a tomar una taza de café

Carlos: me gustaría quedarme un rato más pero no tengo tiempo

Daniela: gracias por haberme acompañado eres muy lindo

Carlos: tú eres la linda y fue un placer haber pasado este rato contigo y ojalá se vuelva a repetir

Daniela: ojala que si

Carlos: nos vemos en la escuela- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

 **END FLASHBACK**

 **POV TOMOYO**

Tomoyo: se nota que estas muy enamorada de Carlos y a lo mejor también te pida que seas su novia muy pronto ya lo veras

Daniela: sería tan lindo que tú y yo seamos las novias de los mejores jugadores de futbol americano y las dos somos porristas que kawaiii

Tomoyo: si nena sería muy lindo si sucediera pero pronto lo averiguaremos

Después de terminar con nuestra conversación practicamos con las demás porristas y cuando terminamos nos fuimos a cambiar para el juego y al terminar nos dirigimos al campo ahí pude notar que está casi lleno todo el campo y el partido ya está a punto de iniciar y los dos equipos están entrando al campo ya pude ver a Shaoran y a Carlos entrar al campo, cuando entraron todos nosotras nos pusimos en medio del campo y comenzamos con la porra para nuestro equipo y cuando terminamos pude observar que Shaoran me quedaba viendo debe de ser porque está nervioso de que va a pedirme que sea su novia

Comenzó el primer tiempo del partido y estuvo muy entretenido pero en el segundo tiempo hubo algo que hizo gritar a Daniela porque lastimaron a Carlos en una jugada pero lo bueno es que no es nada grave y al instante volvió al juego

Al final del partido nuestro equipo gano y estaban celebrando entre los integrantes del equipo y de repente Samara se acerca a donde esta Shaoran y lo abraza pero por lo que pude ver es que la aparta de él y comienza a caminar a mi dirección y justo cuando estaba en frente de mi me dijo

Shaoran: Tomy-chan tu sabes que para mí eres muy importante desde ese día que te conocí, tu mirada me hace perderme en mis pensamientos, tu voz es como un canto de ángeles y cuando estas a mi lado me llenas de alegría- dijo apenado mientras me ponía una flor en mi cabello

Shaoran: te volviste indispensable para mí, eres como mi aire porque sin ti no respiro, mi alma porque yo sin ti no siento y mi corazón porque yo sin ti no vivo-me tomó de la mano- y admito que tenía un gran miedo de que no aceptaras un nosotros, pero hoy aquí estoy para preguntarte ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

 **POV SHAORAN**

No sé de donde salieron todas esas palabras pero creo que de verdad quiero a Tomoyo y en verdad me gustaría que fuéramos novios de verdad y no solo un simple juego, ahora solo estoy esperando a que me responda pero ahora siento que Tomoyo separa su mano de la mia y esto me hace pensar que no aceptará ora solo estoy esperando a que me responda

Tomoyo: Shaoran- me pone su mano en mi mejilla- te he querido desde siempre y claro que acepto ser tu novia

Yo la rodeo con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y le doy una vuelta por el aire y le doy un beso en la comisura de sus labios y de repente escucho a Carlos y a mis compañero de equipo aplaudir y también a las porristas

Y después los demás chicos se acercaron a felicitarnos

 **HASTA AQUÍ A LLEGADO ESTE CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y DISCULPEN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO MÁS RÁPIDO ESTA HISTORIA ES QUE NO HABÍA PODIDO INGRESAR A MI CUENTA, PERO NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO VEREMOS LA PRIMERA APARICIÓN DE SAKURA Y DE ERIOL.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA AQUÍ ESTÁ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA LINDA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LES AGRADECERÍA SUS COMENTARIOS Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA.**

 _ **CAPITULO VII**_

 **POV SHAORAN**

Después de que Tomoyo aceptara ser mi novia nos fuimos con los demás a celebrar que ganamos y ahí entre risas, alegrías y más pasamos toda la tarde y ahora ya de noche tenemos que regresar a nuestras casas, en el transcurso de regreso a la casa Tomoyo se quedó dormida en el asiento del auto y la verdad no quise despertarla porque se veía muy linda así

Cuando llegamos a la casa, cargue a Tomoyo al estilo nupcial y entre a la casa y después hasta la habitación de Tomoyo y la recosté en su cama pero cuando me iba alejar, Tomoyo me jalo hacia a ella y le caí encima me quise levantar pero no pude hacerlo porque Tomoyo me tenía bien agarrado y después de una batalla mental decidí que me quedaría con ella y que me iría en la mañana antes de que ella se despierte, me acomode de mejor forma en la cama y Tomoyo bajo su mano y me agarro la camiseta y su otra mano se quedó en mi hombro y yo la abrace por la cintura

Shaoran: buenas noches Tomy- y le di un beso en la frente y después de unos minutos me quede profundamente dormido

 **A la mañana siguiente POV NORMAL**

A la mañana siguiente Tomoyo se despertó pero todavía no abría sus ojos y elle comenzó a darse cuenta de algunas cosas y ella decía en sus pensamientos, parece que mi almohada esta algo dura de lo normal y tiene un olor diferente pero agradable, después pudo sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cintura en ese momento Tomoyo abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de quien estaba a su lado

 **POV TOMOYO**

Tomoyo: Shaoran?- comencé a moverlo levemente pero no pude despertarlo y al contrario se aferró más a mi cintura y gracias a esto nuestros cuerpos estaban tan pegados que pude sentir la dura erección de Shaoran

Tomoyo: Shaoran!- grite

Shaoran: que paso?- dijo inconscientemente

Tomoyo: Shaoran despierta

Shaoran: no quiero, estoy bien así

Tomoyo: Shaoran despierta y suéltame

 **POV SHAORAN**

Shaoran: soltarte pero si no te estoy – abrió los ojos y no pudo terminar de hablar porque vio una escena que jamás se le olvidara, vio a Tomoyo sonrojada con el cabello en su rostro y muy cerca de él

Shaoran: Tomy disculpa no fue mi intención -la solté y me levante de la cama

Tomoyo me aventó una almohada pero la atrape

Shaoran: no es lo que piensas, ayer cuando regresábamos de la fiesta te quedaste dormida en el auto y te traje a tu habitación pero cuando me iba a ir tú me jalaste hacia a ti y caí a la cama trate de levantarme pero no me soltabas y decidí quedarme para no despertarte

Tomoyo: disculpa por el mal momento que te hice pasar anoche- ella me dijo eso y bajo la mirada al piso

Yo la agarre del mentón e hice que me mirara directamente y le dije

Shaoran: no fue un mal momento al contrario nunca había dormido también y hasta tan tarde como hasta ahora y nada mejor que dormir con mi linda novia

Tomoyo: Shaoran que cosas dices tú y yo no somos novios

Shaoran: pero eso cambiara y sabes yo he comenzado a sentir algo por ti y no creas que me estoy aprovechando de la situación, en verdad yo te quiero

Tomoyo: no creo que me quieras como algo más yo sé que todavía no te has olvidado de Sakura

Shaoran: eso no es cierto creo que mis sentimientos por Sakura están muy claros para mi

Tomoyo: pues no te creo el otro día escuche que le dijiste a Carlos que todavía sigues enamorado de Sakura

Shaoran: eso fue porque estaba tratando de convencerme a mí mismo que la quiero a ella pero no es así yo te quiero a ti a mi lado

Tomoyo: ¿qué pasaría si Sakura regresara?

Shaoran: no pasaría nada estoy seguro, dame una oportunidad- me arrodille ante ella al decir lo ultimo

Tomoyo: te daré una oportunidad pero creo que todavía amas a Sakura pero por favor ahora sal de mi habitación

Comencé a salir pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta dije: te quiero Tomoyo y ganare tu amor ya lo veras- y ahora me dirigí a mi habitación

Más tarde salimos como si nada hubiera pasado y desayunamos y de repente Tomoyo va a recoger el correo y después los trae a la mesa y cuando estaba a punto de ver la primera carta sonó su celular

_-buenos días, señorita Tomoyo llamo del hospital central y le informo que aquí se encuentra en grave estado su amiga Daniela

Tomoyo- que le paso?

Doctor: llego hoy en la mañana porque la atropellaron y no encontré a quien más llamarle

Tomoyo- ahorita voy para allá- ella colgó la llamada y le dije

Shaoran: que paso?

Tomoyo: mi amiga está en el hospital y voy a ir para allá

Shaoran: te acompaño

Tomoyo: si está bien

Los dos nos dirigimos a la puerta sin darnos cuenta que en una de las cartas decía: de Sakura Kinamoto para Shaoran LI

 **HASTA AQUÍ A LLEGADO ESTE CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y DISCULPEN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO MÁS RÁPIDO ESTA HISTORIA PERO NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO VEREMOS LA PRIMERA APARICIÓN DE SAKURA Y DE ERIOL.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA AQUÍ ESTÁ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA LINDA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LES AGRADECERÍA SUS COMENTARIOS Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA.**

 _ **CAPITULO VIIl**_

Cuando llegamos al hospital, nos dirigimos con paso apresurado a la recepción por preguntar por Daniela

Tomoyo: buenas días disculpe hoy en la mañana trajeron a una joven atropellada de nombre Daniela en que sala esta? O quien la está atendiendo?

Recepcionista: buenos días si la joven está en el tercer piso en la habitación 128 el doctor Watson

Tomoyo: muchas gracias, Shaoran vamos

Shaoran: vamos Tomoyo- él me dijo eso y me agarro la mano y subimos todas las escaleras

Cuando llegamos al tercer piso buscamos la habitación y cuando estábamos en frente de ella tocamos y esperamos a que abrieran y cuando lo hicieron salió una enfermera a atendernos

Enfermera: en que puedo atenderlos

Tomoyo: estamos aquí para saber cómo esta Daniela

Enfermera: la señorita estuvo un poco delicada y ahora ya está en recuperación

Tomoyo: puedo pasar a verla?

Enfermera: si pueden pasar y en un momento va a venir el doctor- nos dejó pasar y vimos a mi amiga sedada con algún medicamento y esperamos al doctor

Me acerco a Daniela y le acaricio el cabello la verdad me siento muy triste por verla así

 **POV SHAORAN**

Al ver a Tomoyo en ese estado me acerco a ella y la abrazo para que sienta que estoy con ella en cualquier momento y ella me devolvió el abrazo y le dije

Shaoran: cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites y tu amiga se va a mejorar muy pronto ya no llores- le limpio con mi mano sus lágrimas y ella solo me queda viendo sin apartar la mirada y de repente la puerta se abre

_: hola chicos como esta Daniela?

Shaoran: Carlos, pues acabamos de llegar no hemos podido hablar con el doctor

Carlos se acerca hasta Daniela y le da un beso en la frente

De repente entra el doctor y nos comienza a explicar lo que paso

Doctor: su amiga fue atropellada tiene algunas golpes pero nada grave la tuvimos que sedar porque está muy intranquila y nerviosa pero estará bien no se preocupen en cuestión de días saldrá del hospital

Tomoyo: muchas gracias doctor

Doctor: lo que necesito es contactar a los padres de la paciente

Tomoyo: sus padres están fuera de la ciudad pero yo me puedo hacer cargo de sus gastos médicos

Doctor: está bien pero antes necesita llenar este formulario- el doctor le entrego el formulario a Tomoyo y los comenzó a llenar y cuando termino se los entregó al doctor

Tomoyo aquí tiene doctor

Doctor: gracias señorita los dejo con la paciente pero solo por solo un rato más porque ya se va a terminar la hora de visita pero les recomiendo que vuelvan mañana porque ella va a estar sedada hasta el día de mañana

Después de decir eso el doctor salió de la habitación y nos dejó solos a los tres con Daniela, Tomoyo se acercó a Daniela y le acaricia el cabello

Carlos: espero que se recupere pronto por cualquier cosa me avisan por favor es que tengo que salir con mi padre

Shaoran: está bien amigo no te preocupes ya mañana vendremos otra vez y podremos hablar con ella

Carlos: hasta luego chicos- después de esto Carlos salió

Shaoran: ya vez no es nada grave ya puedes estar más tranquila

Tomoyo: si tienes razón pero cuando recibí la noticia me angustie mucho por ella porque ella es una de mis mejores amigas y la aprecio mucho

Shaoran: pero creo que es hora de irnos porque tenemos cosas que hacer y ya mañana temprano venimos a verla, ¿te parece bien?

Tomoyo: me parece bien- salimos de la habitación y también del hospital y de repente

Tomoyo: Shaoran

Shaoran: si dime

Tomoyo: gracias por acompañarme

Shaoran: no tienes por qué agradecer pero subamos al auto y dirijámonos a la casa

Subimos al auto y todo el camino fue en silencio por todo lo que ha pasado en estos días

Cuando llegamos a la casa le dije a Tomoyo que debía salir para pagarla cuenta de la luz y el teléfono y la deje sola en la casa

 **POV TOMOYO**

Cuando Shaoran salió comencé a preparar algo de comer porque ya estaba tarde pero hice algo rápido porque sé que Shaoran no tardaría mucho tiempo, cuando termine de preparar la comida me puse a ver las cartas que deje en la mesa algunas eran de las hermanas de Shaoran, otras de mi mamá y algunas de la universidad y otras de anuncios publicitarios y la última carta que había era de Sakura y era para Shaoran

Me encerré en mis pensamientos: No sé qué pensar con esta carta tal vez ellos todavía se aman y yo estoy entre ellos y si lo que me dijo Shaoran esta mañana es mentira y si él no me quiere, creo que será mejor ya no darle una oportunidad yo sé que en el fondo de su corazón todavía ama a Sakura y si ella vuelve él se ira con ella y esta vez para siempre, después de todo ellos estaban predestinados para estar juntos, siempre lo estuvieron.- sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas y poco a poco fueron resbalándose por sus mejillas

Salgo de mis pensamientos al oír los pasos de alguien acercándose a la puerta y dejo las cartas en la mesa y me dirijo a la cocina y en menos de 1 minuto Shaoran ya estaba en la cocina y dijo

Shaoran: huele muy bien, que preparaste para comer?

Tomoyo: es espagueti y filete de pescado empanizado

Shaoran: que rico, comamos de una vez porque me muero de hambre

Tomoyo: está bien ahorita sirvo la comida

Shaoran: te ayudo a llevar los platos y vasos a la mesa

Tomoyo: Ok

Después que comimos le dije a Shaoran que iba a ir a descansar y me retire de la mesa y me fui a mi habitación

 **POV SHAORAN**

Me encierro en mis pensamientos: Sentí muy rara a Tomoyo el día de hoy puede ser que haya sido por lo de ayer y lo de esta mañana o será que no siente nada por mí, mejor no me hago ideas en mi cabeza

Levanto los platos y vasos hacia la cocina y me pongo a lavarlos cuando termino voy hacia la sala y observo que en la mesa pequeña hay un montón de cartas me pongo a revisar de quien son y de repente entre todas las cartas me encuentro con una carta de Sakura dirigida para mi, tiene mucho tiempo que no he hablado con ella, en este momento me siento extraño yo sé que ya no siento nada por ella pero esta carta vino a remover todos mis sentimientos y pensamientos y eso que no la he abierto ¿será que deba leerla? O tal vez sería mejor dejar todo esto enterrado en mi pasado porque sé que Tomoyo será mi futuro

Tengo tanta inquietud y decido leer la carta pero en otro momento ahora lo que necesito es despejarme un poco voy directo a mi habitación y dejo en mi cama la carta y salgo de mi habitación tomo las llaves del carro y salgo de la casa.

 **HASTA AQUÍ A LLEGADO ESTE CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y DISCULPEN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO MÁS RÁPIDO ESTA HISTORIA, ACTUALIZARE MÁS RAPIDO LA HISTORIA MAÑANA SUBO EL NUEVO CAPITULO. A DONDE IRÁ SHAORAN? QUE DIRÁ LA CARTA? TODO ESTO Y MÁS EN NUESTRA LOCA HISTORIA DE AMOR**


	9. Chapter 9

**AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA BONITA HISTORIA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE Y TAMBIÉN DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE QUIEN LES GUSTARÍA DE PAREJA PRINCIPAL DE ESTA HISTORIA**

 **CAPITULO XIV**

 **POV SHAORAN**

Después de haber salido de la casa decido ir al parque donde solía ir antes para pensar u poco, cuando llego me bajo del auto y me voy a sentar en una banca al lado de un gran árbol de cerezo y me pongo analizar lo que ha pasado desde que era novio de Sakura

Las cosas fueron muy bonitas con ella mientras duro me divertía y hacíamos cada cosa que le gustara creo que me gustaba cumplir con cada capricho o con cada cosa que ella quisiera porque la verdad siempre la quería ver esa su linda sonrisa en su rostro y cada vez que veníamos a este parque planeábamos nuestro futuro juntos casados y con un montón de hijos como Sakura quería todo a su lado iba muy bien hasta que tuve que ir a vivir a Hong Kong y para los dos fue muy difícil separarnos porque de verdad nos amábamos pero con la distancia todo empeoro y decidimos mejor terminar la relación para no hacernos más daño

Tal vez las cosas hubieran continuado bien al lado suyo si no me hubiera ido a vivir para allá y a lo mejor ahorita ya nos hubiéramos casado pero ahora todo es diferente yo estoy empezando a darme cuenta de todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados por Tomoyo y no sé cómo fui un tonto al no darme cuenta que desde antes ya quería a Tomoyo pero creo que por el amor que le tenía a Sakura y porque la tenía siempre a mi lado no me pude percatar de cuando comencé a sentir celos de Tomoyo al verla con Eliot cuando Sakura quería hacer que Tomoyo se hiciera novia de Eliot pero lo bueno que entre ellos solo paso solo dos citas y eso es lo bueno porque a lo mejor ellos se hubieran hecho novios si es que Eliot no se fue a Corea del Norte por un tiempo y creo que al mismo tiempo que yo pero bueno eso no es culpa de ellos y tal vez mía tampoco pero ya no quiero pensar en esto

Ahora lo que me atormenta es saber lo que dice la carta y saber si sentiré algo a leerla no quiero causarle daño a Tomoyo porque de verdad la quiero pero no sé qué pueda pasar con todo esto pero la verdad no quiero lastimar a nadie, por fin dejo de pensar en todo y me dedico a ver el parque y me sorprende que ha cambiado mucho no sé cuánto tiempo tiene que no vengo aquí pero es totalmente distinto de cuando veníamos Sakura, Tomoyo y yo aquí para disfrutar la tarde pero bueno todo tiene que cambiar algún día y todo viene a su tiempo y creo que acabo de obtener la respuesta que tanto quiero ya sé qué debo hacer leeré la carta, y seguiré con mi vida y tratare de ganarme el corazón de Tomoyo- me levanto de la banca y salgo muy decidido con rumbo a mi auto y después a la casa cuando subo al auto comienza a sonar un teléfono pero miro mi teléfono y este no es el que suena, hasta que veo que hay un celular en el asiento del copiloto y el celular es el de Tomoyo, lo veo y es solo un mensaje de la mamá de Tomoyo el cual decía que le mandaba muchos saludos y que Freddy la quería ver pronto dejo caer el teléfono en el asiento y

Shaoran: quien es Freddy? Me pone muy nervioso todo esto- digo esto en voz alta y sin darme cuenta y ahora arranco el auto y me voy directo hasta la casa

Cuando llego a la casa me encuentro a Tomoyo viendo una película en la sala y que tenía dos trastes llenos de palomitas y dos vasos llenos de refresco creo que me esperaba eso me hizo sentir más tranquilo y lo bueno que apenas iba a comenzar la película

Shaoran: Hola Tomy, te puedo acompañar a ver la película o esperas a alguien más?

Tomoyo: Hola Shao! Que cosas dices claro que te esperaba a ti

Shaoran: y para que esperabas a tu lindo novio porque no creo que solo sea para ver películas verdad?- al decirle esto, Tomoyo se sonrojo mucho

Tomoyo: Shaoran! Que cosas dices solo te esperaba para ver una película

Shaoran: ya me estaba haciendo otras ideas un poco más interesantes y lo bueno es que no me negaste que soy tu novio

Tomoyo: Shaoran!- me lanzo un cojín el cual pude esquivar y me acerque a sentarme junto a ella en el sillón y pase un brazo por los hombros de ella y la acerque a mí y la abrace y le dije

Shaoran: calma Tomy, ya sabes que te quiero y ahora si dediquémonos a ver una película, y cual veremos?- la solté y ella se acomode en su lugar

Tomoyo: veremos una que se llama campamento del terror dicen que esta buena

Shaoran: ¡Wow! me sorprendes porque ahora vez películas de terror

Tomoyo: si me gustan pero por si siento miedo para eso está mi lindo caballero para salvarme de todo peligro

Shaoran: claro que me tienes a mí para cuidarte mi princesa

Tomoyo ya no dijo nada más y la película comenzó y estaba entretenida pero como a la mitad de la película Tomoyo se quedó dormida y para que no durmiera mal la acomode en mi hombro para que pudiera dormir cómodamente y pensé que se iba a despertar pero no y la película continuo y no sé de qué momento a otro también me quede dormido

Después de varias horas me despierto y veo a Tomoyo todavía durmiendo la muevo tantito para que despertara y le hablo hasta que ella despertó y se disculpó por haberse quedado dormida en mi hombro y salió con rumbo a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar y yo la sigo para ver que iba a preparar pero ella tenía hechos sushi y makis y varias salsas y pude distinguir que había wasabi y también preparo una limonada le ayude a pasar las a cosas a la mesa y de un minuto a otro ya estaba listo la cena y nos sentamos a comer y todo fue tranquilo después de cenar levantamos las cosas y Tomoyo lavaba los trastes y yo los secaba al finalizar le dije

Shaoran: hacemos un buen equipo

Tomoyo: tienes toda la razón!

Shaoran: creo que lo mejor que me pudo pasar hasta ahora es que hayas venido a vivir aquí conmigo porque sin ti toda esta casita no tendría una muy armonía y no hubiera tanta felicidad

Tomoyo: la verdad tienes razón vivir contigo es muy lindo y todo es como mágico, creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir nos vemos mañana buenas noches

Shaoran: buenas noches, Tomy

Me dirijo a mi habitación y me encuentro con la carta de nuevo pero la leeré mañana antes de ir al hospital con Tomoyo

 **HASTA AQUÍ A LLEGADO ESTE CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y PRONTO VOLVERÉ A ACTUALIZAR DE NUEVO NO SE PREOCUPEN ESTA VEZ ACTUALIZARE MÁS RÁPIDO LA HISTORIA.**

 **¿PERO QUE CREEN QUE PASARÁ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO?¿QUIÉN SERÁ ERICK?¿QUE DIRÁ EN LA CARTA?¿QUÉ QUERRÁ DECIRLE SAKURA A SHAORAN? TODO ESTO Y MÁS EN SU LOCA HISTORIA DE AMOR**


End file.
